Warframe - L'ascension Orokin
by Ashizian
Summary: Comment les Orokins ont-ils conquis le système Origin ? Le Cephalon Taedam a sa propre version du mythe, mais qui peut savoir jusqu'à quel point elle est exacte ?


Il fait chaud, chose surprenante sur une plateforme d'embarquement. Certainement un problème de calibrage. Les soldats Gare Neer sont tous figés, bien en ligne. Ils attendent sans bouger qu'on daigne s'occuper de leur sort. Ils ressemblent à des statues de chair en armure. Leurs masques camouflent la moindre expression et les officiers, qui n'en portent pas, donnent la désagréable sensation d'avoir été paralysés. Pourtant, il suffirait d'un ordre pour qu'ils se mettent en mouvement à l'unisson. Des drones lévitent depuis les vaisseaux de transport jusqu'à l'intérieur des grandes archives de Jupiter. Ils portent de lourds chargements. Des bannières flottent, toutes maintenues dans un alignement parfait par leur champ magnétique dédié. Les Orokins ont un sens du perfectionnisme qui défie l'imagination.

Santar est fonctionnaire. Il fait le voyage depuis Neptune chaque matin pour transmettre les données du laboratoire jusqu'aux archives, où elles sont classées puis analysées. Ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire mais la directrice, Shimedi, pense que les transmissions à haute fréquence "altèrent les informations". Peu importe qu'elle ait raison ou non, personne ne discute la volonté d'un Orokin.

Un soldat s'écarte du rang au moment où il voit Santar approcher et l'observe. Son esprit a été conçu de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse reconnaître que les gens qui ont l'autorisation d'être là. Le Gare Neer approche ensuite de la console d'ouverture et enclenche le mécanisme. Une porte en marbre bouge lentement et, derrière elle, se révèle un long couloir où sont alignées d'un côté des statues d'hommes et de l'autre, des statues de femmes. Chacune tient dans ses mains un objet précis : une épée, un livre, une orbe, etc. Ces artefacts ont de l'importance dans l'histoire des Orokins, mais rares sont ceux à la connaître. Les sculptures ont été taillées avec minutie. Leur alignement est pensé pour qu'un texte émerge du chevauchement de leurs ombres :

Le côté des hommes dit : "_Tels sont nos gardiens pour les lieux où l'ignorance et la connaissance s'entrechoquent_".

Quant à celui des femmes : "_Voici nos juges pour ceux qui profanent la vérité et gaspillent le savoir_".

Aucun humain ne travaille dans le complexe. En dehors des soldats Gare Neer, rien de vivant n'est même autorisé ici. Les drones se chargent de tous les travaux et des Cephalons traitent les informations. Le résultat de leurs calculs est transmis par radiofréquence dans le reste du système Origin. Ceux qui côtoient les Orokins savent qu'ils cultivent le secret. Les gens du "bas-peuple" n'ont pas droit à la connaissance. Le savoir est trop précieux pour être abandonné aux masses. C'est à peine si les fonctionnaires du Corps, du Sang et des Os, ces multitudes qui s'occupent pourtant de gérer l'empire au quotidien, peuvent y accéder dans leur travail ! La désobéissance à ce principe fondateur est passible de mort, car seuls les Orokins ont le droit de comprendre le monde. Seuls les Orokins peuvent avoir une opinion.

Santar transporte donc des données qu'il ne doit pas consulter à un Cephalon trop loquace pour son propre bien. C'est la principale raison qui explique pourquoi ses collègues craignent de venir ici : rien n'est plus dangereux qu'une intelligence artificielle qui vous explique nonchalamment des mystères, dans un monde où la moindre indiscrétion est sévèrement punie. En plus, le couloir menant à lui est largement trop long ! Qui aimerait s'infliger ça tous les matins ? Le fonctionnaire arrive devant la deuxième porte, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Celle-ci est couverte de fresques mobiles qui dépeignent un évènement dont Santar ne veut surtout rien découvrir. Elle s'ouvre automatiquement à son approche. Une représentation holographique du Cephalon Taedem l'attend. Son "hôte" est une pyramide verte surmontée d'un cube bleu. Il bouge dans tous les sens, analysant des millions de téra-octets chaque seconde.

_\- Santar ! Quel plaisir ! Je suis à toi dans 81 secondes._ Dit-il avec une voix joyeuse. Le Cephalon aime en changer régulièrement le son. Aujourd'hui, elle est plutôt masculine.

Un siège sort du sol, permettant au fonctionnaire de s'installer en attendant que Taedem termine sa tâche. Le cœur des archives est une sphère bleue austère où rien n'est visible, en dehors de l'hologramme lui-même. Celui-ci "regarde" les murs comme s'ils étaient couverts de vérités magnifiques, qu'un vulgaire humain est indigne d'entrevoir. Les Orokins étant vénérés comme des dieux dans tout le système Origin, impossible de décider si cette façon de penser est encouragée par les Seigneurs Dorés ou s'il s'agit d'une déformation née avec le temps.

L'Église d'Or organise leur culte quotidien, connu désormais uniquement sous le nom de "Religion". Elle est tellement puissante qu'on la pratique jusque dans la plus minuscule des tribus de Pluton. Chaque membre des Orokins est comme une force divine représentant un fragment du monde. Il y a donc des milliers de "divinités", qui ont toutes leurs fidèles. Les plus vénérés des Orokins sont bien évidemment les membres de la haute noblesse et, surtout, leur légendaire "Lotus". Cependant, gardez-vous de prononcer ce nom. Ceux qui essayent finissent avec les mains tranchées. En réalité, personne ne saurait dire s'il s'agit d'un homme, d'une femme ou d'autre chose. Tout ce qu'on peut savoir, c'est que les Orokins l'écoutent et, si vos dieux respectent quelqu'un, vous le respectez aussi !

_\- Voilà !_ Reprend Taedem.

L'image holographique déplace toute son attention vers le Santar. L'intensité de sa présence est telle que peu de gens pourraient rester de stoïques. La première fois, le fonctionnaire a hurlé de terreur !

_\- Qu'avez vous d'intéressant à me donner aujourd'hui ?_ Continue-t-il.

_\- Mon glorieux seigneur apporte de nouvelles données du laboratoire, pour classement et analyse !_

_\- Ah ! Très bien ! Elles ont été compilées par le Cephalon Jibb ou par le Cephalon Kalu ? _

_\- Le Cephalon Jibb._

_\- Oh, non... je ne supporte pas la méthode d'archivage de Jibb. Sa façon d'organiser son codex d'indexation est absurde ! Absurde ! Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas se conformer à mes normes, pour changer ? C'est moi qui traite la moitié de ces informations ! Moi ! Moi !_

Ses mots semblent colériques, mais sa voix est joyeuse. Cela dit, l'intonation ne signifie rien chez un Cephalon. Il peut vous insulter en chantant ou vous expliquer à quel point vous êtes son meilleur ami avec la plus méprisante des voix. Ils se moquent de la "populace", mais parlent d'un ton neutre et détaché aux Seigneurs Dorés. Les Orokins les ont conçu comme ça. Un monolithe sombre sort du sol. Sa surface se divise pour laisser apparaître une fente où insérer un bloc de données. Santar approche et introduit son précieux chargement.

_\- En attendant la finalisation de ce transfert, une histoire !_

_\- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre !_ Supplie Santar.

_\- Ce n'était pas une question._

Le fonctionnaire voudrait se boucher les oreilles, mais Taedem réagirait certainement en l'attachant pour l'obliger à écouter. En plus, il vaut mieux éviter d'interrompre un Cephalon. Ceux qui ont essayé ne sont plus là pour le regretter. Enfin, faire trop visiblement un effort pour ne pas l'écouter risquerait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Or, personne ne veut se faire démembrer par une intelligence artificielle en colère. Santar respire profondément, tandis que son hôte se lance dans un monologue :

_\- Il existe quatorze Cephalons dédiés à l'analyse et à l'archivage dans le système Origin. Deux fois sept. Le sept est un chiffre central de la culture Orokin. Chacun de ces Cephalons a reçu un exemplaire de l'histoire de l'humanité, depuis l'émergence jusqu'à nos jours. Toutes ces versions sont vraies. Toutes sont fausses. Mes collègues et moi-même avons bien évidemment essayé de comparer et d'améliorer nos textes respectifs. Jusque-là, nous n'obtenons aucun résultat. C'est trop cohérent et crédible. Les faits dont nous disposons et nos déductions ne favorisent aucune version par rapport à une autre. Au final, impossible de déterminer ce qui est réel ou non. Les Orokins sont doués au point que nous autres, Cephalons, ne puissions pas découvrir la vérité s'ils ne veulent pas nous la donner. Une partie de celle-ci se situe en chacun de nous et seul celui qui connaît une séquence bien précise pourrait décoder le mystère. Vous avez déjà une partie de ma propre version, qui est probablement à la fois exacte et fictive._

_\- Oui, par malheur..._

_\- Votre manque d'intérêt pour la connaissance est triste ! Elle vous élève pourtant au-dessus de ces bestiaux qui forment le bas-peuple._

_\- Elle me destine surtout à mourir dans la souffrance !_

_\- En effet. Un moindre mal, si vous voulez mon avis. Une existence dans l'ignorance ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Vous devriez me remercier, mortel !_

Le Cephalon est sérieux. Il veut être remercié. Santar se mord la langue, conscient que chaque bribe de savoir le rapproche inexorablement du tombeau :

_\- Merci, Cephalon Taedam._

_\- Ah ! J'ai été remercié ! Merveilleux ! Merveilleux !_

Le seul fait de penser à ce qu'il ne devrait pas connaître suffit à provoquer un long frisson chez le fonctionnaire. Si quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il sait, c'est la fin ! Or, ça se produira inévitablement. On ne se cache pas pour toujours. Il y a des pièges, des questions anodines qui révèlent plus que ce qu'il faudrait. Un mot de trop peut tuer.

L'Histoire que connaît Taedam semble correcte, en apparence. Bien évidemment, difficile de dire ce qui a été forgé par les Orokins :

Il y a plus d'un millénaire, Origin était fractionné en une centaine de royaumes. Les plus puissants se livraient des guerres sanglantes. La majorité de l'humanité vivait dans l'espace, comme aujourd'hui, sur l'une des stations orbitales qui peuplent le système. Les esclavagistes martiens lançaient des raids réguliers sur les moins défendues et récupéraient des esclaves, qu'ils vendaient ensuite au plus offrant. En cette époque primitive, les Orokins n'étaient qu'une enclave. Une civilisation discrète mais prospère. Ils ont bien essayé de s'étendre, mais leurs tentatives se sont toutes soldées par des échecs.

Leur station, une immense structure conçue pour permettre la survie de dix millions d'âmes, était incontestablement la plus belle et la plus majestueuse de toutes, dirigée par leur mythique et immortel "fondateur". L'Histoire précise qu'elle fut souvent pillée, saccagée, mais à chaque fois reconstruite de plus en plus glorieuse. Son origine remonterait à des temps immémoriaux, peut-être même jusqu'à l'époque dite de la "Confédération du Cercle Intérieur" dont plus personne ne se souvient. Aucune trace n'en est restée, après tout.

Les Orokins s'étaient construit une réputation auprès des royaumes, notamment grâce à la qualité de leurs artistes et de leurs ingénieurs, mais jamais rien qui puisse faire sortir ce pays minuscule des ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'un catastrophique incident se produire. Lors d'une invasion, leur fondateur fut sauvagement assassiné. Les Orokins, brisés par la perte de ce glorieux seigneur, décidèrent d'utiliser leur talent de généticiens pour se modifier eux-mêmes, pour absorber toutes ses "qualités". Ils se firent subir un traitement si violent et invasif qu'ils en sortirent radicalement transformés. Leurs émotions furent retravaillées. Ils devinrent des créatures de pure intelligence, aux capacités supérieures. Une "nouvelle humanité" totalement dénuée de sympathie à la curiosité implacable, aveuglée par sa propre vision de la beauté et de la perfection.

La société se réorganisa brutalement et le premier Lotus, Sybaris, fut couronné. Celui-ci décréta que les humains "inférieurs" du système Origin étaient tous collectivement responsables de la mort du fondateur. Ils devaient donc être contraints d'obéir à la Véritable Voie de l'Unité. La station s'isola et l'ensemble de ses habitants se donnèrent pour mission de concevoir les moyens d'écraser leurs voisins. Ils créèrent d'abord le premier Gare Neer, un homme amélioré pour devenir l'ultime soldat. Le fantassin parfait, aveuglément loyal et augmenté biologiquement jusqu'aux limites de ce qu'un physique humanoïde peut permettre. Ils le clonèrent et disposèrent vite d'immenses armées.

Leur seconde prouesse fut la conception d'une nouvelle sorte de nanospores, un ensemble de bactéries artificielles et de nanomachines, qui peuvent servir de base à la création de n'importe quel objet. En quelques décennies, les Orokins remplacèrent leurs machines par des organismes vivants et autonomes connectés par à une matrice uniforme de distribution, faisant d'eux le seul royaume du système à reposer exclusivement sur la biologie. Tout, dans la technologie des Orokins, devint vivant : mobilier, bâtiments, véhicules, armes, armures, etc. Les choses ne furent plus fabriquées, mais mises en gestation dans un substrat de nanospores. On ne construisait plus les immeubles, on plantait simplement une graine dans le sol, qui grandissait en une tour prête à l'usage.

L'armement fut optimisé. Chaque magasin n'est en réalité qu'une charge de gélatine prête à prendre une forme adaptée au réglage de l'arme. Un même "chargeur" peut donner des munitions explosives ou une batterie énergétique contenant assez de puissance pour un fusil à plasma. L'ironie veut que les soldats eux-mêmes finirent par être fabriqués en utilisant ces nanospores, tout comme leur nourriture. Grâce à cela, les Orokins disposaient d'un produit normalisé, simple à transporter et utilisable partout. Les vaisseaux Orokins, ou "Galions Blancs", furent équipés en réserves de nanospores. Tout pouvait être construit à son bord sans difficulté.

Seulement, ces merveilles n'étaient que des gadgets par rapport à la véritable découverte qui changea l'Histoire : le Voile, ou "Vide". Les scientifiques Orokins parvinrent à ouvrir un passage vers une strate inférieure de notre réalité. Une dimension inconnue et inexplorée. Ils l'étudièrent et développèrent un moyen de l'utiliser comme source d'énergie inépuisable, indépendante de Sol. Ce fut la naissance du Réacteur Orokin, qui conduisit vers la construction de la Cellule Orokin et du Catalyseur Orokin. Avec leur aide, n'importe quel vaisseau pouvait voyager indéfiniment dans l'espace. La maîtrise de ce "Vide" permettait aux galions de s'affranchir de leur propulsion classique, pour glisser à la vitesse de la lumière sur un "rail" interdimensionnel. Les Orokins étaient désormais en mesure de se déplacer sans efforts. Ce qui prenait plusieurs jours, ils le réussissait en quelques minutes.

Désormais convaincus de leur supériorité technologique absolue, les Orokins menés par Sybaris lancèrent une invasion du système. Les pays tombèrent un par un. Ils écrasèrent les légendaires Tahr de Neptune en quelques jours à peine, alors que ceux-là avaient pourtant résisté à toute tentative de conquête durant des siècles. Personne ne pouvait égaler le nombre absurde des Gare Neer, constamment renouvelé après chaque bataille. Les vaisseaux Orokins étaient si simples à produire et si supérieurs à ceux de leurs adversaires qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas la moindre inquiétude à en envoyer des milliers, là où une dizaine suffisaient, pour n'en perdre au final aucun.

Les royaumes de Mars, de la Terre, de Venus et de Mercure comprirent vite l'ampleur de cette menace. Ils s'unirent, mais trop tard. Lorsque les Orokins prirent le contrôle de l'empire Jovien, une majorité de l'humanité vivait déjà sous la domination des Seigneurs Dorés. La contre-attaque s'est révélée étonnamment efficace et la "Grande Concorde" parvint à repousser les Galions Blancs. Toutefois, ils furent tous vaincus par leur propre arrogance stupide. Les imbéciles pensaient avoir des jours avant l'arrivée des renforts. Largement assez de temps pour solidifier leur position et préparer un siège qui serait inévitablement favorable aux mondes intérieurs, plus riches. Ils furent frappés par la terreur lorsque des millions de renforts émergèrent du Vide dans l'heure suivante.

Rien ne survivra. Sans armée solide pour résister, les Orokins plongèrent ensuite sur les mondes intérieurs, conquérant Mars en quelques jours. Les autres tombèrent sans plus de difficulté et leur population fut massacrée. La Terre, joyau de l'humanité, subit un intense bombardement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien de sa surface. Finalement, les royaumes disparurent des chroniques. Chaque livre et enregistrement fut détruit, ainsi que tout ce que les Orokins ne considéraient pas comme assez méritant pour survivre. Ils se proclamèrent "sauveurs" de l'espèce humaine et leur dynastie monopolisa le pouvoir dans le système Origin. Les Seigneurs Dorés unifièrent l'humanité pour la première fois de l'Histoire dans un empire nouveau. Leur empire. La station originale fut démantelée pour servir de base à la construction d'une plus vaste, dont on ignore la position exacte et que d'aucuns disent qu'elle se trouve à cheval entre le Vide et la réalité.

Bien évidemment, ces informations sont à prendre avec précaution. Tout pourrait être faux, mais cette idée ne rassure pas Santar : même la connaissance d'un savant mensonge peut coûter cher, d'autant que celui-ci est peu flatteur envers les Orokins. Le fonctionnaire réalise soudain qu'il est resté immobile pendant une bonne minute. Le Cephalon l'observe avec curiosité et, pour peu que ce soit possible, une certaine satisfaction :

_\- Vous semblez perdu. J'ai terminé l'analyse. Vous pouvez reprendre votre bloc de données._

Santar retire l'objet du monolithe. C'est brûlant. Le laisser ici n'aurait pas d'importance. Il s'en fabrique des milliers par jour et celui-ci n'a pas plus de valeur que les autres, mais Taedam insiste : il faut absolument le récupérer. Donc, l'homme qui amène les données doit attendre jusqu'à la fin de la procédure. Une obligation plutôt pratique pour une intelligence artificielle en quête de relations sociales.

_\- Je dois partir._ Termine sèchement le fonctionnaire, tandis qu'il se dirige vers la sortie.

_\- Surtout, prenez soin de vous !_ Lui répond le Cephalon avec une voix lugubre.

Il sort aussi vite que possible, traversant le couloir comme une fusée. Son vaisseau attend sur la plateforme d'embarquement. Les soldats Gare Neer l'ignorent. Ils n'ont pas de raison d'agir. Un jour ou l'autre, l'un d'entre-eux se mettra en mouvement et ce sera la dernière chose qu'il verra. Un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

Illustration par Christopher Balaskas.


End file.
